toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits
The Samostojny Anti-Terorizm Speciaľny Pododděli (Самостојны Анти-Тероризм Специалны Пододдели, SATSP/САТСП; English: Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits) are counter-terrorist units of the Krakozhian People's Milicja under the operational command of various okrug police divisions. Their use must be authorised by their local okrug police commander-in-chief. History The first progenitor of the SATSP units was founded in 1976 in Varchevo as Krai Capital Security Department of the Alert Reserves of the People's Militia of the Varchevo Office of the Ministry of the Interior. With the milicja wanting to reproduce this unit to create an effective anti-terror network across Krakozhia, in 1978 another seven Special Platoons of the Alert Reserves of the People's Militia under the TRLM were created, located in Ščetkyno, Motansk, Perashta, Obechansk, Prezlav, Vugolvik, and Dubov. Each of these Special Platoons had around 25 men and was subordinated to their parent TRLM unit. From 1980 to 1985, 39 more teams based on the Special Platoons were created, but all but two in Bělysjezd and Novy Targ were disbanded, although these two were expanded to platoon size. In 1988 the Special Platoons were all expanded and redesignated Special Companies, and in 1990 they were renamed Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits. In the same year, with the end of the Poldovian War of Independence and a renewed interest in anti-terrorism units, six Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando units (Krakozhian: Speciaľny Operativny Anti-Terorizm Komandosi/Специалны Оперативны Анти-Тероризм Командоси; SOATK/СОАТК) were formed under police forces in the Selematar regions of Krakozhia. In 1990 the Company of Intervention Against Dangerous Offenders (later the Orasetole Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit) was founded under the Regional Command of Milicja of the Orasetole Region as part of the SATSPs, with seven more Operational Anti-Terrorism Units, one Detaining Unit, and two Special Units being formed shortly afterwards in 1996. In 2003, six Anti-Terrorism Sections were formed from pre-existing ad hoc special units for a selection of okrug capitals which did not have their own SATSPs. Beginning in 2017 the logistics units of SATSPs have been strengthened to allow officers involved in combat operations to not have to deal in matters related to maintaining the material efficiency of operations. Organisation There are 36 SATSP units in Krakozhia, including ten Anti-Terrorism Subunits, eight Anti-Terrorism Sections, six Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando units, eight Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit, two Special Units, one Detaining Unit, and one Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Platoon. The Anti-Terrorism Subunits are larger, typically having approximately 55 officers, and can be found in the following cities: *Varchevo *Ščetkyno *Motansk *Bělysjezd *Obechansk *Perashta *Prezlav *Vugolvik *Dubov *Novy Targ The Anti-Terrorism Sections are smaller, generally having about 20 officers, and can be found in the following cities: *Kòlce *Venčeska *Četvrtolm *Gorězev *Linštin *Vòzognišče Both Anti-Terrorism Subunits and Anti-Terrorism Sections are arranged as below, with the only difference in composition being the number of men assigned to the assault platoon: *Command *Assault platoon *Tactical-School platoon (instructors) *Sapper-bomb disposal team It should be noted however that this structure is not rigidly adhered to, with combat operations instructors being included in assault groups and training also being conducted by assault squad officers who have the appropriate knowledge and authority. The six Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando units are located in Tikomira (77 men), Poniždųb-Tornov (60 men), Domerměsto (50 men), Lipask (99 men), Mogugrad (90 men), and Kabavrdzha (61 men). The Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Platoon is the only independent platoon amongst the SATSP and is based at Varchevo Skarbek Airport. It is primarily tasked with resolving aircraft hijacking incidents and hostage rescue and comprises 30 men. It is organised as follows: *Command *Assault team *Assault team *Assault team *Bomb disposal team List of Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits *Varchevo Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Ščetkyno Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Motansk Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Bělysjezd Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Obechansk Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Perashta Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Prezlav Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Vugolvik Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Dubov Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Novy Targ Anti-Terrorism Subunit *Kòlce Anti-Terrorism Section *Venčeska Anti-Terrorism Section *Četvrtolm Anti-Terrorism Section *Gorězev Anti-Terrorism Section *Linštin Anti-Terrorism Section *Vòzognišče Anti-Terrorism Section *Tikomira Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Poniždųb-Tornov Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Domerměsto Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Lipask Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Mogugrad Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Kabavrdzha Special Operational Anti-Terrorism Commando *Orasetole Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Central Shodomia Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Usta na Rike Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Lichten Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Buděkovka Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Zamòk Krålica Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Brònji Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Mětěnva Alert Operational Anti-Terrorism Unit *Spalacet Anti-Terrorism Section *Vitarike Anti-Terrorism Section *Juligor Detaining Unit *Tlomin Special Unit *Tokovany Special Unit *Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Platoon Uniforms During the 1990s, the Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits made use of characteristic grey-black coveralls, with these being replaced in 2000 with black coveralls. However, beginning in the 2010s some units have introduced different uniform designs. Equipment Including their uniforms, weapons, and various pieces of equipment, an SATSP officer typically carries 30 kg of gear when in action. Small arms *'Pistols' **CZ 85 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) *'Submachine guns' **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) **Uzi submachine gun (Israel) *'Shotguns' **IZh-27 double-barrelled shotgun (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AK-74M assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Sako TRG-21 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **Sako TRG-22 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) *'Machine guns' **PKM general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKP Pecheneg general-purpose machine gun (Russia) *'Grenade launchers' **RWGŁ-3 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) ***SZO-84 netgun adaptor (Poland) Vehicles Personnel Candidates for the SATSP units must have served in the milicja for at least three years and pass a series of physical and mental endurance tests. During training SATSP candidates are taught tactical planning, martial arts, shooting, diving, parachuting, VIP protection skills, and bomb and IED disposal techniques. Due to their high level of training and readiness, SATSP officers are typically well respected by other members of the milicja, and have garnered a high level of recognition and support from the general public. See also *Evidence Securing and Detaining Units *Krakozhian People's Milicja *Special Purpose Security Unit *Special Purpose Teams (Tabi'atstan) Category:Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement